knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
Rules and Regulations Character Information: Use what's on your bio. The wiki is your bible. What is on your page is on your person at all times in this roleplay. This is to cut down on typing length and make it convenient for everyone. No God Moding: God Moding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In here the definition of Turn based, characters are going to take damage at some point you aren't unstoppable and this will be shown accordingly over powered crap will be kept to a minimum. Even in the rp if your character is too over powered it will be subject to getting nerfed/changed to fit the guidelines of the rp. No Auto Hitting: Auto Hitting is exactly as it sounds; do not state that an attack actually hits an opponent. An example of this would be 'RPer1 punches RPer2 in the face.' This does not allow the opponent to possibly evade, parry, and counter, which is a strict violation of Turn based regulations. Instead, do this: 'RPer1 attempts to punch RPer2 in the face.' The word attempt allows the opponent to do the possible evade, counter, etc...or take the hit. You can also word it differently not just with the word attempt in the attack so long as the attack can be noted if questioned after an opponent doesn't notice it and does in fact get hit and you can logically explain as to why it happened then it's fair game. No Meta Gaming: Meta Gaming would be taking information that is OOC (Out Of Character) and placing it into the knowledge IC (In Character.) It is also a variation of mind reading, if someone says that they think something, your character can not know what is said in this thought. It is exactly that, a thought. Example one would be if you as a person read of a profile of another character OOC and your IC assumes to know this information about that other person's character without ever actually meeting them, or knowing who they are. Your character wouldn't know these things, period. Example two would be if someone said, 'I bit down against my lip as my eyes scanned over her for less than a moment. I thought to myself 'I would love to have a piece of that..." Then in your post, you state I can't believe how much of a pervert this person is for thinking about me in that way". Clearly you can't know what the person is thinking, and would not be able to react to something your character hasn't experienced, heard, seen or felt IC directly. Character Growth Rule Within this RP. If you dont RP, then your character will not grow simple as that. If you dont make them train they wont grow. And if your gone for over a month without notification then your character will be made dead or 'Retired.' Though we are highly understandable so long as you NOTIFY US. Get out there and RP so your character can grow in strength, mind, and grace. If you dont rp then they will stay weak, un famous etc etc. the more you rp, the more you grow and the happier your rp experience will be. Every characther will start with ONE power and ONE abitilty depending on what race you choose depends on how your characther is scaled. No OOC Gain's Everything you get in the roleplay must be in character. No new Tech, skills, perks, abilities should not be done out of char. If it is, then it will be voided on sight. We want you to grow properly and in the past we've had issues with people low-key Over powering themselves. This will not happen again, any ability gained OOC will be voided and leaving your char up for termination. 3 Dodge Rule The three dodge rule is a rule pretty unique to the Dow rp. What this rule does is make it to where you are allowed three dodges (if they are all successful mind you) before you are forced to either block a hit (yes this is allowed) or to allow yourself to get hit (keep in mind if you allow yourself to get hit you are allowed to write it as an attack grazes you or something else to give minimal damage so long as you write it properly). The reason for this rule being made as well as enforced is to make the fights more interesting to pretty much have more flare, it's always boring to watch someone dodge nonstop but wouldn't it be interesting to see someone get hit and keep fighting? To block a hit and describe their characters surprise behind the force of the blow? When you watch a cartoon, anime, action movie, read a novel with action in it keep in mind that it's the fact that the hero and villain trade blows that makes it so interesting, that's what draws you in and get excited to see it. If the hero simply dodged every attack without taking damage or just punched the villain once to end it instantly can you still say it'd be interesting? No of course not the suspense that builds from not knowing what will happen next not knowing if the hero will come out on top after getting hit by the villain that makes you want to jump out your seat when he finally makes that comeback win. So this rule was made to make fights better for the readers to give them a show worth reading, we don't want to waste someone's time with crappy entertainment, hell as roleplayers we do it because we're usually in a group and want our friends or the people in the group to read what you wrote and say "Hey that was cool man the way you did yadayada yada was too epic I really enjoyed it" we're all writers at heart it is why we do what we do and as writers we always try to impress our readers. So instead of complaining about this rule thinking it's lame or unfair think about the readers and realize you're doing your job as a writer and giving someone a good time with your story. Enemy NPC factor Within KOG we like to give the rp a large focal point with impossible or hard to reach odds. Thus NPC's will be made that may question some as to if were power gaming. No, we're not. We want a tough bad guy because where's the satisfcation of defeating him or her or it if its easy. No power gaming should be done meaning people will be limited on skills and perk's. If your not an admin, you can not make a super powerful NPC For an Ark. No question's only Admins have access to this. You can still have a NPC bad guy but they can't be over the top we're watching you. There's a person beside the admins tasked with checking on wikia activity who will more likely than not find it if you do something that you shouldn't be. With an enemy npc as long as it's an npc charge time limts can be ignored. Judges When ever there is a fight taking place, or anything that revolves around two characters or more, doing battle or some form of pursuit, gun fights etc etc etc. Then you must have two Judges within the room. Either IC ( In-Character.) Or OOC ( Out of characterly.) If someone doesnt follow this, then the fight, will sadly... be voided. Death is real Within our RP community, we like for our rps to understand DEATH. When you are in a combat situation and you no longer want to fight, you need to understand that you MUST write an exit post. This is the rule, if you dont want to fight anymore. You tell the person who your fighting that you want to tap out. They MUST oblige to you wanting out and they must write an appropirate exit post so that they can leave. They CANNOT post an exit and attack there opponent, if they do, then they will be subject to die anyways. ( No hit and runs. ) Also, the penalty for leaving a combat situation and running away will have a penalty. IF YOU RUN FROM THE COMBAT SITUATION, you MUST, take the hit of your opponets attack in there post prior, so if they break your arm, then your arms broken. If you got shot in the leg then you got shot. This will force you to adapt to the situation so you pick when too escape. Sexual consent The Sexual Consent rule is here, if you are not of the age of 18, you are NOT, allowed to submit sexual content episodes onto the site. Any form of sexual content from someone under the age of 18 will be deleted and surely lose the entire sex episode. The first time will be a warning but if it happens a second time, the account will be banned and you will be removed from said roleplay. Sexual consent to post a sexual episode must be submited as an ok from BOTH parties. Either male and female, or male and male, female and female, you get the picture. Both parties must submit to the head admin in a PC (private chat) on skype that they both are consenting to a sexual episode so that it will be placed on the site. If either of the people within the sexual party say no, then the sex episode is not allowed to be submitted. In order to train a Power or ability you must use it, or be busy with learning how to use it through means such as; studying, trial and error, combat usage. This can be done in any given RP session. The Scale Tier 1: Lower- Peak Human 1-2 Session Tier 2: Enhanced Condition -2-3 Sessions 10-A: Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. Tier 3: Superhuman 4-5 Sessions Category:Directory